A Somewhat Happy Ending
by CelloMagnifique300
Summary: After Rhett leaves, Scarlett finds out how much there is to see of the world, and tries to recover her lost years. It is my first fanfic, but please review as honestly as possible. Reviews help me become a better writer!
1. A Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Hello! I just would like to say that this story is not about Scarlett suffering, or going in a downward spiral due to Rhett's departure, and Melanie's death. It is more about her opening her eyes to what she does have and making the most out of it. I do not own Gone with the Wind, or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy my story, and review honestly, because the beauty of this program, is that you can make me and everyone else a better writer. Thank you and enjoy.**

When Ashley spoke those words to her in that parlor, it was as if her entire life and mistakes laid themselves out in front of her eyes. She finally realized that she did not, and had not ever-loved Ashley, and the only thought that repeated in her mind was _Rhett._ She finally realized whom she was running after in the mist: Rhett. Her legs then rose, leaving a crying Ashley in the table and somehow, she made her way to her enormous door, and opened it with the strength she did not possess.

She found Rhett in his room looking out the window, and rushed to him.

"Is she dead?" he spoke in his usual indifferent tone; however, this time he was not making an effort to conceal a tone of sadness and genuine curiosity. Scarlett felt a wave of realization hit her when she remembered that Melanie was dead. Despite the fact that Scarlett had lost multiple people in her lifetime, every death hurt her deeply, and Melanie, whom she never imagined to die, had hurt the most. Scarlett nodded quickly, as she was still out of breath, and therefore could not speak.

"That must be nice for you." He said in his careless infuriating tone. Scarlett, having never made an epiphany before, figured that once she decided to change everyone was bound to know. She winced at that comment because she realized all the hard work she had to do to get Rhett to understand she no longer loved Ashley. Rhett was supposed to comfort her. They were supposed to comfort each other. She quickly explained herself and Melanie's last request for her.

"Ah that must be easy for you to have the first wife's permission" He continued to drawl infuriatingly.

"No, you are wrong! Terribly wrong! I don't love him! I've never truly loved him…"

"Well, you certainly made a good impression of it until today" He continued carelessly. Then he started talking, and he kept talking, but all she could hear was his tone, and everything in the room was turning, and she felt stifled and overwhelmed due to everything being thrown at her. _He shouldn't be acting this way. He's been acting this excessively. He is acting like a child too. _

_"_Scarlett, I'm leaving you" All her train of thought broke off instantly, and she felt alive and… angry.

"No." She said this loudly and with a confidence that was new. This whole marriage was a misunderstanding, and she wasn't going to let it finish that way either.

"I'm sorry?"

"Rhett, I am not going to let you leave me like this. You and I need to have a proper conversation first. Pride and Honor aside. You think our marriage failed because of Ashley. It was partly so, but only in the beginning. God, Rhett you are more obsessed with him than me! Ever since we were married, you thought you knew everything about me. Did it ever cross your mind that I changed too? Rhett our marriage failed not by Ashley, but because of our misunderstandings. So sit down and let's talk." Her hands were sweaty, and shaking, and at this last sentence her voice quivered, but she dared not stop. Apparently, Rhett was also surprised. Though he saw that Scarlett was shaking, he somehow stayed to listen. He knew she was exhausted too, and he felt the obligation to respect her. He obliged, and sat himself on the tall chair.

"Ashley was everything I loved. I loved his love of books and music not because I gave a damn of any of those things, but because a gentleman loved those things, and especially when the south died, he was my only way to secretly look back. I dared not look back otherwise, Rhett. Did you ever think of that? In addition, I was stubborn, too. Every time something bad happened, everyone always looked to me. I would care for them and no one cared for me. After the war, most of the people I cared for, talked dirt about me behind my back! The only thing I found solace in was dreaming, and my only dream was Ashley. When your presence in my life grew stronger, I didn't need to dream as much. Finally, someone cared for me. Now my only problem was my stubbornness! That is why I kicked you out of the bedroom. Once I did, I regretted it, but I could not take it back! I knew I loved you then. There was a voice in the back of my head that said I couldn't love you because of Ashley. My stubbornness caused contempt for Melanie too. You have to understand that the more I had of you the less I desired of him. When Bonnie was born you grew cold and distant. And I know that was mostly my fault but we could have redeemed ourselves. I needed you to let me know it was okay to ask you to come back. You never did, and every time something happened like "that night" you'd run away! Now you are running away still. When you leave your problems once more this morning, know that I will wake up and go out to the streets, face the Old Guard, face Ashley and India, arrange Melanie's funeral, and tell Ella and Wade what just happened, while coping with Bonnie's death, because I lost her too, you know, my baby's death, Melanie's death, and your departure. I don't deserve it. So as you run away like a coward, know that when you come back, I won't be here waiting. I don't have time for that. Goodbye Rhett. I'll miss our talks at night, and your overwhelming masculinity, and your gentleness, and humor, but I'm exhausted too, and I need to let go."

Rhett was dumbfounded, but he left on the train that very morning, anyways. He was somewhat inspired by Scarlett's speech. He was off to reflect. He needed her. He'd go home, and find some way to change her mind, once he himself had healed off course.


	2. An Unlikley Friendship

India Wilkes bitterly swallowed her pride as she decidedly tied on her bonnet for the umpteenth time in the weeks following the death of Melanie Wilkes. She had told herself from the moment she stepped out of Melanie's room that she would call on Scarlett O'Hara. She wasn't sure what she would tell the woman. She wasn't even sure if she knew the woman, save the terrible things she had made up in her lonely mind. It was funny how people realized how terrible they were being, after what they did affected everyone they knew. To think Melanie Wilkes, of all people would kick her out! It was shameful. She had a feeling other people had also had felt this after Melanie died. As she finished sliding on her glove, she walked out of the door to the scandalous mansion, to get forgiveness by Scarlett O'Hara.

She opened the massive doors and stepped onto the giant manor. India got chills as she reminded herself of the scary stories she would hear from her father. Suddenly she realized how bad mannered she was to simply step onto a house and scurried to the door to exit and knock.

"India?" A quiet voice rang out breaking the eerie, almost unbreakable silence.

"Scarlett! How nice to see you…"

"Nice, Indeed, India. Now I don't have the energy to put up with your questioning. I'll give you time to come up with some juicy scandalous thing about my life, but do hurry, I'd like to be left alone at this moment" Scarlett spoke in a soft intimidating voice, and the tiredness of her gaze made her seem more angry, and impatient.

"Scarlett that is not what I have come here for. I know what you think, and I can't blame you but please, listen to me." Scarlett nodded, and received India's hat and coat. Then Scarlett led India to her gardens.

"What a pretty garden, Scarlett"

"Yes, well, It's the only place I tolerate in this house." India was surprised at the forwardness of her comment, and to her surprise, laughed. To her pleasant surprise, Scarlett laughed too, but she was laughing at her children, who were also playing in the yard.

"Come, sit, India. Prissy will be right here with the tea, though I should suggest you tell me what you came to tell me now, because God knows when the tea will be ready." India was intrigued by the way Scarlett spoke. It was so forward, and serious, and unlike anyone she had ever met. Indeed, Scarlett had become, bitter and closed off. She didn't want to be hurt again, it was only natural.

"Well, Scarlett, I am truly sorry for everything I said. In reality, I'd go to hell faster than you." India blushed at her comment.

"Oh, India. If only it was so simple. I was in this same situation myself. I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. For being so stupid. But the truth is there is nothing my forgiveness will give you and there is nothing your forgiveness will give me. We will still be as miserable. I have learnt this lesson the hard way."

"You are wrong. That is pessimistic, Scarlett. if we want to change our lives, we shall stick to what we do have. Screw tomorrow! Tomorrow is only a dream. You criticize the people who dream, when you are the biggest dreamer." She felt as if she was developing a strange kind of relationship with Scarlett. She had been her neighbor for all her life, and had spread vicious rumors, and Scarlett wasn't even trying to be nice to her, but she felt confidence with Scarlett, and she didn't need to keep up the stifling façade she had gotten sick of off.

"I forgive you. Shall we have tea? I'll go check on Prissy. Do excuse me." India looked at Ella, and Wade, and a wave of remorse hit her. The terrible rumors she had spread about Scarlett had affected her children too. India never even thought about that. No, yes she did. She was a different person then. When Scarlett came to the table they had tea, quietly and awkwardly, India, slurping, and Scarlett not afraid to show her irritation.

"Well, Scarlett, thank you, I shall go home now."

"India, I shall like to see you again, and I don't hold anything against you, just as I hope you don't hold anything against me."

Scarlett walked back to the garden.

"Wade! Ella! come in!" the two children strolled in, and Scarlett embraced them, which came as a shock to them. It was also shocking to feel what she felt when she hugged her children. Yes, it was love.

"What was that momma?" Asked Ella.

"Well, was the beginning of an unlikely friendship." Scarlett giggled and her children joined in.

**Hi! I wasn't planning on continuing this, but after all of the wonderful review, I thought I might as well. It took me a while to update, because I needed a game plan. Now I think I have one!**


	3. The real epiphany of the night

When Scarlett talked to Rhett the night he left, she had not expected him to listen, but when he did, she had hoped he'd change his mind and stay. When he left her in her room, shaking, and perplexed, she had wished the whole house would fall on her and bring Rhett down with her. When none of those things happened, she broke down, too tired to make a fit so she lay in bed crying her heart out and squeezing a doll Ella had given her earlier when she saw Scarlett crying. When her crying subsided, she felt hot, as if she was burning in hell. She quickly got out of bed, and ran out of the house. The cold night air shocked her, and she embraced it. She took a horse and rode around town, stopping at her store. Then, she just sat on the steps like a beggar, hugged the doll, and started playing with it. She gave her braids, and fixed her clothes. She then deeply wished she could make Ella 2 braids, and dress her up like a doll. She cried some more, feeling guilty now about her children. "_Rhett was right, I am a terrible mother."_ Then she saw a cat licking one of her young behind a wooden box. She laughed at the irony, but also because it felt good, and she felt like a child again, running off when she wasn't supposed to, clutching her doll, and laughing hoping no one would find her. She looked like a child too, with a braid, a nightshirt that was loose, and a doll in her tight grip. She was lost like a child.

Atlanta was so strange at night. It was like a toy set. During the day, the respectable people walked around, and parties were held. At night, a completely new type of people that she hadn't seen since the war, walked and lived to. It was like toys that matched a set. The men were coming out drunk from Belle's, and rats scurried about. She wondered why she rarely saw this. She realized her and everybody else never really opened their eyes. She desperately wanted to see everything, and make everything right. She wanted to be a child again, and travel and she wanted to set things right with everyone. Not because of reputation, but because of necessity, so she would apologize to all the people she wronged, especially her children.

"Little girl." a man's voice called out, she recognized it, and it made her sad and confused as if she had forgotten something. She looked up. It was Ashley, which reminded her: Melanie was dead, why did she always forget it!

"Scarlett! My! I thought you were a little girl!" his voice was sad and monotone.

"Ashley! What are you doing here so late?"

"That goes to you too."

"I was taking a walk, and you?" When she stood up she wavered, and felt a dizzy spell.

"Scarlett!"

"Sorry, I am just so (yawn) sleepy." Then Ashley picked her up. She then knew where he'd been, as he smelled of alcohol.

"Ashley? Could you put this doll in Mellie's hands?" He became stiff, but nodded, jaw clenched. She then weakly muttered, "Thank you" Ashley wondered why she was here. He felt rage and anger towards anyone who would have made her run out of the house. He suspected it was Rhett. Didn't Rhett realize that sometimes, Scarlett was just as delicate as Melanie was? He remembered holding Melanie in his arms. He felt his warm tears on his cold face, and was thankful that Scarlett was asleep. He tucked Scarlett in, now crying for real, and walked outside. Once at home, he slid the doll under Melanie's hands. It seemed just now that he realized that his wife was pretty. The beautiful stuffed doll was placed in Melanie's cold hands. Ashley kissed Melanie goodnight, and went to sleep.

That morning, Scarlett woke in her bed, and remembered what she had resolved to do. She sighed, because she knew it would be hard. She also had a headache. _Tomorrow, I'll be nice. Today, I'll recover from this damned headache." _ That was the last time she would ever put anything off to tomorrow. That day, she did nothing except drink, and it made her think of Rhett, and it also made her realize that her procrastinating was a problem. That, and the fact that India arrived, turned her grapes positively sour. After the meeting, however, she knew things would be all right, and she was willing to forgive and to invite India, and anyone else who wanted, back into her life.

2 weeks later, she was invited to tea. _It must have been India's idea because no one in his or her right mind would invite me to tea, _she thought. That day, she brought the children to Beau's house; feeling obliged to provide them company, and went to Mrs. Meriwether's house.

Mrs. Meriwether's home could have been lovely, if it wasn't for the ignorant and arrogant air that it reeked of. She wondered what the topics would be, if there were any at all, for she knew nowadays, all anyone talked about was her reputation.

"Hi Scarlett!" India said. She received Scarlett and led her to the parlor.

"Scarlett, Ignore them if they talk bad, some people aren't as willing to see reality when comfort lies in fantasy…" Scarlett smiled. That comment reminded her of Ashley. They both sat down to tea along with Mrs. Meriwether, Aunt Pittypat, and Mrs. Meade. Despite the fact that India had to remind everyone to say hello and be kind, and the fact that all they talked about was the most handsome boys, It wasn't half as bad as Scarlett had expected it to be.

"You know, the gentlemen of Atlanta are very good looking. I don't know why people always ramble on about Frenchmen of Spanish men. I honestly cannot see the difference between a handsome sturdy southern man and their lot." Mrs. Merriwether said.

"Come now Mrs. Merriwether! Are you telling me that you would prefer a southern man to a handsome French gentleman? India, pass me a cookie will you?" Hearing their conversation made her laugh, and she passed Mrs. Meriwether a cookie.

"Thank you _India."_ Mrs. Meriwether said coolly.

"Anyways, Pittypat, I suppose if a handsome Frenchman came to my door, I would be happy."

The women laughed and kept talking. Then Scarlett all of a sudden thought of Rhett. She wondered if he was also trying to make a new life for himself. She hoped he was taking care, and not drinking too much. She asked herself why he didn't come for Melanie's funeral, or if she just hadn't seen him, and she wondered if he missed her just as much as she missed him. Maybe he didn't really care, and was stifled by Scarlett. Could she really be stifling? She felt a lump rise in her throat. She hoped her speech to him hadn't been in any way cold, or mean. Maybe she was a terrible person.

"Scarlett?" India said.

"Mmm?"

"Did you like the tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

"Am I ?

"I think we should take you home. Excuse me ladies, thank you for your tea, I'll take Scarlett home."

"Thank you India." As soon as they were outside, India broke the silence.

"Are you thinking about Captain Butler?" Scarlett was startled by India's forwardness, but seeing no blush from India, she answered.

"Yes, he left me, India. He was broken. I was just wondering if he was taking care of himself"

"What was he like?" She asked. Again, no blush. Scarlett, didn't want to talk about Rhett, but she appreciated her forwardness.

"He wasn't perfect, but he and I go a long way, and we're alike. Look I don't really want to talk about him." Scarlett arrived home, and went upstairs to Wade's room.

"Wade?" She asked.

"Yes?" he said, not lifting his head from his book.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" his nose was still in the pages.

"I'm sorry" He looked up.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Because, I am a terrible mother." He then rose and hugged her.

"What was that for?" she asked?

"Thank you, mom" He was confusing her, but she didn't want to lose her temper.

"Thank you for apologizing. You protected us, and cared deep down, but you weren't maternal. I know you are trying now."

"Wade, I don't know why I am not maternal. I don't really even know if I am a good person, but I'll be there. Anytime, you need me, I will never judge you. Ever. And I will always support you and give you anything you need to succeed. I love you, and I want to be your friend."

"That is very well said," he said jokingly. They both laughed and hugged. She could pass of as his sister, as he was growing tall.

I really liked writing this chapter. I'm not sure if it might have been too jumpy?


	4. Insanity vs Reality and Inner Peace

As the days passed, Scarlett felt her old life drawing further and further away from her, which to her, was both a relief and a tragedy. During the past couple of weeks, she had been trying to slowly shed her past, and waltz into her imagined new life. These thoughts filled her mind with a forgotten, childish adrenaline, and desperate longing that made her feet curl. There were also days in which she believed that such a life after the life she had lived, was impossible, and she was falling in love with something so out of reach, much like Ashley in the past. This was her biggest fear.

Shedding her old life, however, was not easy like a snake shedding her skin, but more like a constant tug of war. These thoughts gave her a lingering headache, and most of the day, she spent in her garden listening to the birds and sounds of nature to relieve herself of her headache. At night the headache would come back, strong as ever yelling at her for wasting her life away in a garden trying to run away from her problems. As a result, it wasn't only her old life creeping away, but at times, her sanity, and the promised better world ahead of her.

This was realized by India who had become attached to Scarlett, and she worried for her friend. India thought it was best if Scarlett left for a while, to somewhere beautiful, and therapeutic. India decided that she, Scarlett, and her children, would visit the beach of France. When Scarlett found out she nodded, thinking that finally her new life would begin.


	5. No pining, more dining

Rhett Butler was at another Whorehouse in New York. He didn't like Yankee girls, and thought them plain, and astonishingly un- curvy but he didn't care. He had chosen to live in New York, in a small apartment, to escape life for a while. He thought the change of climate would get his mind off of things. One night, he came home more intoxicated than ever, and woke up in a different room. It was messy, but it smelled like nutmeg and cinnamon, and garlic. He stood up, and stared at himself in a broken mirror. He was shaggy and his shirt was more opened than closed. That was all usual. His hair, however was white as snow. That was unusual. What was also unusual was that he had been sleeping on potatoes, in a food pantry. Suddenly the door flung open revealing a woman of about 20.

"Oh good, I thought you'd come around." She had a cockney accent, and she smiled and approached him.

"How'd ya sleep, gramps?" She laughed. Seeing as he didn't laugh, she cleared her throat.

"Ah come on, I'm only joking. Its flour on your hair that's all. I had to pretend you were my grandpap, so no one would tell me husband about this. Oh don't look at me like that, we ain't havin' no affair. You were drunk, and you were going on about the bartender not givin you what you paid for, so to avoid fighting, I told em you were my brother. "Course no husband takes that for an answer, especially since you are so handsome, and with my gossipy neighbors, I panicked."

"You passed out, and I had to hide you. I'm Diana" Rhett Butler's legs wavered, and he barely muttered out a quiet hello. She laughed some more.

"Let me get you some tea. But first, I need to know why a man like yourself would be in such a situation."

He looked confused.

"Ah come on, I did save you."

Rhett told her about everything.

"mmm. It's always lady troubles. Well, I ain't no expert, but, I suggest you go back to Charleston, sort things out with your folks, and also….. have some self- respect and stop going to them saloons. Oh no, I ain't those annoying meddling wives, Hell, me husband goes there, but It'll do you well. I know. Start living reality. And about Scarlett, there is no one way to go about this, but yours was wrong. Man up and go to Atlanta to talk to her. I'm not saying that you should get back together, but give her closure. Get closure. Move on, Rhett. I'll pray every night for you. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for those you love. Go on."

Rhett left the apartment and got on the train to Atlanta. He went up to the manor and opened the big doors. The house was empty. He heard some glass linking. He cocked his head to see his dining room, and he saw Ashley. The sight alone made him want to vomit, but he approached him.

"Looking for Scarlett?" Ashley asked without turning around to look at Rhett.

"Well she isn't here. She left. She got the hell out, actually." Ashley continued. It was as if he was talking to himself.

"Pardon me?" Rhett asked. He sat down, but Ashley kept looking at the patterns on the wall.

"She was going mad. Last time I saw her she was in her nightgown outside her store playing with Ella's doll in the middle of the night. Atlanta was stifling, and she got the hell out."

"That's all she talked about. How and when she will escape this town. It's like a ghost town. Not at all like when I was young. Atlanta was the place to be. It still is, but not for me or for her." Ashley said.

"Where did she go"

"Charleston. She said she had to give you something. She is to be in France soon."

"France?"

"The beach"

"Why the beach? Why the hell would she go to France?"

Ashley finally looked at Rhett.

"Is that an actual question? Well, it's a better way to escape than death."

Rhett left without looking at Ashley. The last words he spoke to Ashley were, "Have some self worth." Ashley was a pessimist. After seeing Ashley he realized how pathetic he himself looked. He then realized he loved Scarlett, and took the train to Charleston. In Charleston, he read the letter, smirked like the good old times, and thought, I wonder how irritated she will be when she sees me there.


End file.
